Miriam Yeung
Perfil thumb|250px|Miriam Yeung *'Nombre: '楊千嬅 (杨千嬅) / Yeung Chin Wah (Yang Qian Hua) *'Nombre en Inglés:' Miriam Yeung *'Nombre Real: '楊澤樺 / Yeung Zak Wah *'Profesión: '''Actriz y cantante *'Fecha de Nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Hong Kong *'Estatura: 162cm *'Peso: '''50 kg *'Signo zodiacal: Acuario *'Zodiaco chino: '''Tigre *'Tipo de sangre: B *'''Familia: Esposo Real Ding Chi Ko (丁子高) *'Agencia:' Rich And Famous Talent Management Group Limited Dramas *ICAC Investigators (TVB, 2009) *The Bronze Teeth 4 (2009) *Love at First Fight (2007) *Hearts of Fencing (2003, cameo) *Feel 100% (2002) *A Taste of Love (TVB, 2001) *Man's Best Friend (TVB, 1999, voz) *Moments of Endearment (TVB, 1998) *A Recipe for the Heart (TVB, 1997) *The Disappearance (TVB, 1997) Temas para dramas *Jian Qiang Nu Ren Xin (坚强女人心) The Heart of a Strong Woman, tema de apertura para Love at First Fight (2007) *''Half of the Sky'' (半邊天), tema de apertura para The Family Link (2007) *''Willing for You'' (甘願為您), tema musical para The White Flame (2007) *''Women with a Past'' (有過去的女人), tema de introduccion para La Femme Desperado (2006) *''Talk About Love and Eavesdrop'' (談談情, 探探聽), tema de apertura para The Trust of a Life Time (2002) *''Spreading Wings Plan'' (展翅計劃), tema musical para Slim Chances (2002) *''Delicious Love'' (美味情緣), tema de apertura para A Taste of Love (2001) *''Happy and Sad'' (快樂與哀愁), tema de introduccion para A Taste of Love (2001) *''Happy'' (快樂的), tema de apertura para A Smiling Ghost Story (1999) *''Let Me Fly'' (讓我飛), tema musical para Moments of Endearment (1998) Peliculas *Don't Go Breaking My Heart 2 (2014) *Break Up 100 (2014) *Aberdeen (2014) *Hello Babies (2014) *Vulgaria (2012) *Love in the Buff (2012) *Summer Love Love (2011) *Beginning of the Great Revival (2011) *The Sorcerer and the White Snake (2011) *Perfect Wedding (2010) *Love in a Puff (志明與春嬌) (2010) *Here Comes Fortune (财神到) (2010) *ICAC Investigators 2009 (廉政行動2009) (2009) *The Bronze Teeth IV (鐵齒銅牙紀曉嵐IV) (2008) *Love At First Fight (2007) *Hooked on You (2007) *The Heavenly Kings (2006) *2 Become 1 (2006) *Drink, Drank, Drunk (2005) *My Sweetie (2004, cameo) *Three...Extremes (2004) *Three of a Kind (2004) *Elixir of Love (2004) *Anna in Kung Fu Land (2003) *Sound of Colors (2003) *Dragon Loaded 2003 (2003, cameo) *Love Undercover 2: Love Mission (2003) *My Lucky Star (2003) *Frugal Game (2002) *Dry Wood Fierce Fire (2002) *Love Undercover (2002) *Dummy Mommy Without a Baby (2001) *Feel 100% II (2001) *The Group (1998) *Rumble Ages (1998) *My Sassy Girl (2001, voz) *Barking Dogs Never Bite (2000, voz) Discografia Albums en Cantonés *Actually, I'm Living Really Happily 原來過得很快樂 (2009) *Wonder Miriam (2008) *Meridian (2007) *SIMPLY ME 新歌 + 精選 BEST COLLECTION (3CD+KARAOKE DVD) (2007) *Unlimited (2006) *Single (2005) *Electric Girl (電光幻影) (2004) *Grand Opening (開大) (2004) *Miriam's Melodies (2003) *Make Up (2003) *Miriam's Music Box (2002) *M vs M - Part II (2002) *M vs M - Part I (2002) *Miriam (2001) *Kiss Me Soft, Play It Loud (2000) *A Winter's Tale (冬天的故事) (1999) *Summer Story (夏天的故事) (1999) *1 to 100 EP (1998) *Yeung Chin Wah Experiencing Collection (楊千嬅體驗入學) *Visit This Place (到此一遊) *My Private Diary (私日記) (1997) *Feeling (直覺) (1997) *The Wolf Is Coming (狼來了) (1996) Albums en Mandarin *Yang Mei (揚眉) (2003) *Smile (微笑) (1999) Concierto de VCD / DVD *Miriam Yeung + Chet Lam Music is Live (楊千嬅+林一峰 拉闊音樂會) (2005) *Yeung Chin Wah Kungheifatchoi V3 In Cheung Wui (2004) *Anthony Wong + Miriam Yeung 903 Music is Live Karaoke (2004) *Million Purple Thousand Red M Yeung Live (楊千嬅萬紫千紅演唱會) (2002) *Miriam Music Is Live (拉闊音樂會) (2001) *903 California Red Miriam Yeung Live In Concert 903 (狂熱份子音樂會) (2000) Curiosidades *'Nacionalidad:' Inglesa *'Aficiones: '''Cantar, bailar, ir de compras, hacer rompecabezas *'Origen nativo: '''Chaozhou, Guangdong, China Enlaces *Pagina Oficial *Sina *Baidu *Wikipedia en Chino Categoría:HKActriz Categoría:HKCantante